


Jared Padalecki x shy fangirl Reader

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Real Events, Supernatural Convention, Sweet, huggable Jared padalecki, kind jared padalecki, supernatural pasadena california convention 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm going to put you in my shoes of when I met Jared Padalecki at the pasadena  california supernatural convention 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared Padalecki x shy fangirl Reader

Jared Padalecki was having a great time at the Pasadena supernatural convention he looked at his watch which said that 12:56pm he would soon be doing photo ops. He wondered how many crazy poses the fans would want him to do.once 1:00 came around fans of all genders and ages lined up to get a picture with him.

*your POV..kinda*

You had just got her ticket stub taken from a woman who told you to hide the remainder so it wouldn't be visible in your photo with Jared. once it was your turn you looked up at the man who played your favorite winchester brother, "gosh he's tall" you though.Jared could only smile at you "Hey sweetie."he said looking down at you ,you were short a few inches shorter than his wife which made him smile.

"You want a hug?" He asked causing a big grin to appear on your face.

"Yes!" You said, you only walked a bit closer to him before the moose of a man pulled you into his chest.he smelled spicy and was very huggable which surprised you,he looked so tough and muscular when he was shirtless on supernatural.

Unknown to you your hair seemed to be in your face so the photographer left his spot at the camera and moved it for you  
"Can't have your hair cover up your pretty face" he said before walking back to the camera,Jared chuckled "happens to me all the time don't cover up that pretty face." He said lightly touching you hair before you posed for your picture.

Once your picture was taken Jared smiled at you "thank you!" he said as you turned around and smiled at him "thank you!" You replied as the next person in line got their picture with the 6'4 supernatural actor.

You would never forget that moment,the moment Jared had you in his arms,the moment you felt a bit like Geniveve Padalecki,that moment when all the stress in your life faded if just for a minute.


End file.
